


Date Night

by duc



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-17
Updated: 2015-11-17
Packaged: 2018-05-02 03:54:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5233040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/duc/pseuds/duc
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For the Tumblr meme "send me a pairing and a number and I’ll write you a drabble" I got Anidala and number 25 "I can't believe you talked me into this"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Date Night

Padmé took a careful step on the narrow ledge. Below her feet, Coruscant’s perpetual traffic bustled. She just as carefully raised her head back up and kept looking forward.

“I can’t believe you talked me into this,” she said.

Ahead of her, Anakin was traipsing on the ledge, sure footed as an Alderaan goat. “I did not,” he said, his face Jedi solemn except for his eyes. “We’re doing what _you_ want to do,” his eyes were laughing at her.

“Breaking into the headquarters of the Elenko Consortium in the middle of the night is not what I want to do.”

“Ok,” he acknowledged. “That particular part of the plan was my idea. But you wanted proof the consortium is screwing their workers over. And this is the most direct way of getting it.”

“I never said that.”

The Elenko Consortium. Influential in the Senate. In control of 86% of all mining operations in the Vidar sector. Reputation for skirting and outright ignoring workers regulations and safety laws. _But_ , influential in the Senate. Far more than Padmé felt corporations should be, but there is was. It was influential and disposed to use that influence to further the interests of Padmé’s fraction. A godsend when the entire Senate seemed to be sweeped by war fever.

“No, you wanted to tell them to go kiss a bantha.”

Padmé opened her mouth but her mind brought up a memory of Representative Elenko assuring her that, of course, the Consortium followed regulations, with an undertone of “Ah yes, those pesky miners, insisting they be treated like living sentient beings. wink, wink, nudge, nudge.” She closed her mouth.

“...Which you’ll have a much easier time doing if you know they’re slimeballs for sure,” Anakin continued. He stopped walking and bent to fiddle with a ventilation grid.

“Unfortunately, knowing they’re slimeballs doesn’t make them any more politically expendable than if I merely suspect they’re slimeballs,”  she protested. _So maybe she was better off not knowing_. She left unsaid.

Anakin lifted his head from the grid for a few second. He raised an eyebrow.

“I cannot believe you talked me into this,” Padmé repeated.

“I’m not talking into anything,” Anakin said, attention back on his work. “I’m repaying the debt I owe you for Tatooine and Geonosis.”

A hard yank and the grid came off, revealing a dusty ventilation shaft. “After you,” he gestured with a flourish.

She could go home. She thought. Catch a few hours of much needed sleep, and then proceed to make nice with the powerful people willing to do favors for her in the morning. It would be nice. And legal.

_Who was she kidding?_

  
She climbed into the ventilation vent.


End file.
